If I Could Find You Now
by Shinkou Makurayami
Summary: A short songfic about Sora and Kairi after the conclusion of Kingdom Hearts 1.


Disclaimer - I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and I don't own Ocean Avenue. Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Squaresoft (now called Square Enix) and the song Ocean Avenue belongs to Yellowcard.

Author's Notes – this was previously a story posted under the name Ocean Avenue. Since the release of Kingdom Hearts 2, I decided to rewrite it slightly to fit in with the game's timeline.

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue_

_Where I used to sit and talk with you_

_We were both sixteen and it felt so right_

_Sleepin' all day stayin' up all night_

Sora sat back in a grassy field. He didn't really know where he was, but Donald, Goofy and himself had been chasing Pluto through the field, following him on the never ending road. As night had fallen, the trio had decided to take a rest and had fallen down on the field, exhausted from their efforts. Sora had lain down a little further away from Goofy and Donald. Donald and Goofy, curious, turned to see what Sora was doing only to find him staring at the night sky.

"He's doing it again..." Donald muttered.

"Ah Donald, be easy on him. He lost someone he loved." Goofy whispered back.

Ever since Sora had sealed Kingdom Hearts the worlds had been separated. The barriers had been drawn up between all the worlds. Travel between them was impossible. Sora continued on his adventures to fight the darkness and find a way to free King Mickey, but often times he wondered how life would be like if he were back in the island. Back with Kairi.

And that's why he kept looking for a way to travel between the worlds again.

_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street_

_We would walk on the beach in our bare feet_

_We were both eighteen and it felt so right_

_Sleepin' all day stayin' up all night_

Kairi looked out from her window in her room. Outside the stars were innumerable in the sky. She knew that Sora was on one of those many worlds. Or at least she liked to tell herself that. She really didn't know where Sora was. Different worlds, Heartless, destiny. She never really did understand all that stuff. That was Sora's thing. And she had planned to ask him all about it when he got back. But he hadn't come back.

_If I could find you now_

_Things would get better_

_We could leave this town_

_And run forever_

_Let your waves crash down_

_On me and take me away_

_There's a piece of you that's here with me_

_It's everywhere I go it's everything I see_

Kairi walked on the beach alone. She had done this often since returning to the island. She passed the docks where the boats were. Sora had loved to go out in his boat. The three of them, Sora, Riku and Kairi would race around the island in their boats.

Kairi kept walking. Next to the small pool there was a crevice that led to the secret place. Kairi remembered when Sora and her had crawled back there and drawn on the rocks. They had spent a lot of time back there. It was their secret place after all.

As she kept walking she was reminded of many things. Sora fighting with his wooden sword on the beach. Sora competing against Riku in the obstacle course. All the things that made Sora himself.

_When I sleep I dream and it gets me by_

_I can make believe that you're here tonight_

Sora looked around him. He was in the secret place. Looking around, he noticed drawings on the walls. Sora and Kairi had drawn most of them, but one particular one stood out. It was the picture of Kairi and Sora drawn by each other. Underneath the faces was a popui fruit that Sora had drawn.

"Sora..."

Sora's head shot up. Standing there was Kairi. She looked the same as ever, which to Sora was perfect.

"Kairi!" Sora ran towards her, his arms out to hug here. She fell into his arms. Sora hugged her tightly never wanting to let go.

Sora's body shot upwards, the grass under him rustling as he did so. It had just been another dream. But he had been so sure that it was real this time.

_If I could find you now_

_Things would get better_

_We could leave this town_

_And run forever_

_I know somewhere somehow_

_We'll be together_

_Let your waves crash down_

_On me and take me away_

_I remember the look in your eyes_

_When I told you that this was goodbye_

_You were begging me not tonight_

_Not here, not now_

Sora sat up and looked up at the stars in the sky. He began reminiscing about the last time he had seen Kairi. It had been right after he defeated Ansem, when the worlds had immediately started to reform. Kairi had somehow ended up there. She hadn't said anything, but the look in her eyes and on her face had said everything for her. She didn't want to leave. Sora had just enough time to try to grab her. But he had missed.

_We're looking up at the same night sky_

_Keep pretending the sun will not rise_

_We'll be together for one more night_

_Somewhere, somehow_

Kairi looked up at the sky thinking about the last look she had had of Sora. He had looked so torn. Happy that he had defeated the evil. Sad that Kairi was leaving. Sora had reached out to her. Kairi had tried with all her might to reach back to him. But she had missed.

_If I could find you now_

_Things would get better_

_We could leave this town_

_And run forever_

_I know somewhere somehow_

_We'll be together_

_Let your waves crash down_

_On me and take me away_


End file.
